dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kami vs. Piccolo
い！？ ＶＳピッコロ |Rōmaji title= Dotchi ga Tsuyoi!? Kami Tai Pikkoro Daimaō |Literal title= Which is Stronger?! Kami vs Great Demon King Piccolo |Series = DB |Number = 142 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Kami-sama vs. the Demon King *God's Miscalculation |Airdate = January 25, 1989 |Previous = The Four Faces of Tien |Next = Battle for the Future |English Airdate = November 10, 2003 }} い！？ ＶＳピッコロ |''Dotchi ga Tsuyoi!? Kami Tai Pikkoro Daimaō''|lit. "Which is Stronger?! Kami vs Great Demon King Piccolo"}} is the twentieth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 25, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 10, 2003. Summary Finally, Kami battles his evil half. He tells Goku that he must be the one to kill Piccolo because Goku cannot and would not allow himself to kill Piccolo. Goku agrees and says that he can defeat Piccolo without killing him. Kami knows that he must die, he must kill Piccolo, killing himself in the process. Kami/Hero walks out to the ring and puts on his act, but only for a minute. Immediately, he tells Piccolo he knows everything about him. Piccolo does not see that he is his other half. The battle starts ferociously. There is a lull in the fighting and everyone notes how powerful Hero/Kami is. Kami attacks, taking Piccolo off guard. Piccolo shoots an energy ball at Kami, but Kami deflects it. Piccolo reads Kami's mind and realizes that he is Kami. They begin to speak in their native language, much to the crowd's confusion. Kami tells Piccolo that he is going to kill him. Piccolo does not believe him, so Kami reveals a bottle, which he is going to put Piccolo into. He launches the Evil Containment Wave, but Piccolo reverses it and instead imprisons Kami. He releases the human he possessed and screams that Goku is the only one left and he must kill Piccolo. Major Events *Match 6 commences between Hero and Piccolo. *Piccolo performs the Evil Containment Wave Reflection to trap Kami in a bottle. Battles *Hero vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *Bulma and her group commenting on Shen prior to his fight and still unable to accept how someone so clumsy could defeat Yamcha is only mentioned in the manga. *The portion of the fight that takes immediately prior to Kami speaking to Piccolo in an alien language was not in the manga. Trivia *Kami and Piccolo speak to each other in a strange language, which no one at the World Martial Arts Tournament can understand (though their language in the actual episode remains the same). Additionally, equally strange symbols/letters appear. Eventually, in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Plans for Departure", it is revealed this was actually the native language of Namek. *There is an error from the production team in the Funimation dub episode. At the beginning of the episode (around the 2:55 mark), the announcer states that Goku will be facing Junior during the finals but Junior's match against Hero is yet to come in this same episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 142 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 142 (BD) pt-br:Quem será o mais forte? Kami-Sama enfrenta Piccolo Jr. fr:Dragon Ball épisode 142 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball